This proposal seeks to augment the research infrastructure at Shaw University, the oldest Historically Black College/University (HBCU) in the South, located in Raleigh, North Carolina, by construction of a behavioral/bio-medical research facility complex. Intellectually and physically, the proposed Institute is envisioned as an interdisciplinary research complex by its designed physical connections to the newly renovated Roberts Science Hall and to the University's main library, the James E. Cheek Learning Resources Center. This architectural design will provide a campus- and community-wide synergy and cohesiveness for increases in the number of faculty and students who participate in research, the visibility and viability of research projects across interdisciplinary areas, and the participation of the hard-to-reach minority community. The goal of the proposed research facility complex is to establish a physical infrastructure that complements the emerging health services research, racial health disparity research, environmental justice research, and community-based participatory research at Shaw University through the provision of training, resources, and mentorship opportunities as well as through collaborative linkages with the community, established state and local organizations and other universities. This proposed facility will allow a strengthened commitment to improvements in the quality and multidisciplinary nature of behavioral/bio-medical research through shared access to specialized technical resources and expertise, as well as the provision of outreach and education. Shaw University proposes to construct a $4.5 million, 32,583 sq. ft. research facility complex, which will be called the Institute for Health, Social, and Community Research, on its main campus through the utilization of NCRR funds for 73 percent of the construction (24,085 sq. ft.) and by contributing $1.1 million dollars from its Department of Education Title III Discretionary Funds for the remaining 26 percent of the construction (8,498 sq. ft). The creation of this research complex and infrastructure will augment and accentuate funding by NCRR for the proposed Institute and will include the construction of additional classroom, office, and laboratory space for faculty and students in the biomedical sciences. Shaw University is aware that its grant award success has predominately occurred in the area of behavioral and social research and therefore realizes that the area of bio-medical research must first be built up to warrant consideration for the future construction of facilities, thus the reason for University contributions toward construction. It must be noted that Shaw University received notification of the waiving of the matching requirement from the Director of NCRR. The proposed Institute is in keeping with Shaw's long-term strategic plan as its involvement with this research initiative is a key ingredient in increasing the capacity of historically black colleges and universities, in general, and Shaw, in particular, to become active participants in important and pertinent scientific research devoted to conducting behavioral and social research pertaining to health services, health disparity, environmental justice research, and community-based participatory research through an interdisciplinary approach. The proposed research facility will continue to build upon the emerging behavioral/bio-medical research foundation at Shaw University as evidenced by the receipt of multimillion dollar grant awards from the NIH National Center for Minority Health and Health Disparities (P60 and R24 funding mechanisms) and the Agency for Healthcare Quality and Research (R24 funding mechanism) as well as other Federal and state awards. The goals of the above-mentioned grants are to augment the research infrastructure at Shaw University through the training and development of faculty in conducting research projects with mentors from research-intensive universities, and to coordinate a comprehensive center structure that implements research activities, pilot projects, and community outreach, education, and dissemination efforts. The proposed facility will directly support the objectives of Healthy People 2010 regarding the elimination of racial health disparities, improvements in health outcomes, strengthening of quality measurement, identification of strategies to improve access, the fostering of appropriate use overall, and reduction of unnecessary expenditures.